


Breaking Point PWP

by insaneshadowfangirl, LucyRed



Series: Just Our Fallen Hell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, In which Sans is raped by a tem and everything is awful, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Um there's more now, deleted scene from chapter 2, lucy's first ecto-vag, of breaking Point, still very much noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/LucyRed
Summary: In which Sans is raped by a Temmie everyone because we are awful.
Deleted scene(s) from chapter 2 of Breaking Point.
This is all Lucy's fault.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LUCY I POSTED THE THING

Temmie Village is  _ weird _ . The Tems stare and chatter at one another in an utterly incomprehensible tongue, the few that can speak in an understandable manner using broken English and randomly rampant capital letters. One attempts to nuzzle Chara’s leg, and they kick it away, sending it flying across the cave, shrieking in glee.

Of course this is tame behavior for them. To Chara they act deceptively friendly. As for Sans...well. With 1HP and a Split SOUL, even for Tems he's prey.

It's a good thing they're too stupid to be effectively violent but holy fuck these things creep him out. 

They're all  _ staring _ . With big, bulbous eyes that are falsely adorable. One licks it's (her?) snout, and Sans presses closer to Chara as they make their way into the Tem Shop. 

“HOI! wAT caNs Tem DO fOr YOU HOomAn?!”

“This--” they point at Sans, “--Is mine. I'd appreciate you looking after it for a bit. There may be… Compensation involved. Perhaps enough to pay for college?”

The Tem’s eyes go  _ wide _ .

“Of course, if there's so much as a scratch on it I will  **_kill each and every one of you_ ** .” They add, eyes narrowing.

Sans fidgets restlessly as they all eye him, looking at the exit. He hates this place. He really really hates it. 

“OOH TEmMIe woULd NeVAr!” 

“...i could always s-stay in a snow poff..”

“You can't possibly teleport that far Sansy.” Chara smirks.

He swallows, “i d-don’t wanna be blind, m-master..”

“We’ll talk about your punishment later, Sansy.” They say simply, walking towards the shop door.

“Char-!” Sans steps after them, but they're already gone. 

The shop Tem giggles at him. 

He flips the cat/dog off and hurries for the corner of the small cave. He's too afraid to leave and face more of the creatures, but he doesn't want to deal with the one there is, either. 

“SiLly sKEllie.” Temmie giggles.

“shut the fuck up.”

The creature leaves its desk. Sans backs up when he glances back and sees it’s gone. He looks around, shoulders lifting in apprehension.

Something is suddenly gripping him by the shoulders. “TeMmIE tHinKs YUr cuTe!” 

“ _ fuckoffacliff _ !” Sans wheels around, shoving the monster off of him and stumbling back several feet, falling to his seat.

“SHOulDn't bE rUDe! TeMmIe mIGht kiCK yOu OUt! WHOLe VIllaGE oF TeMS oUt thERe!”

“and forfeit all your c-compensation?” Sans scoots back further.

“THEy woN't huRT You! BUt yOu wON't bE ABle tO RUn aWAy! ToO ManY TeMS!”

“b-back off..” Sans summons a stuttering bone attack above his head, arm shaking as he holds it out, “b-back  _ off _ !”

The Tem tackles him, pinning him to the floor. The distraction fizzles out the attack.

“i’ll tell Chara! g-get off!” Sans curls up his shaking fist. This is maybe the one good hiding place he can think of off the top of his head that neither Undyne nor Papyrus will search, and so he hesitates to complain right away. Besides, Chara is already pissed at him...no need to whine immediately, the moment they leave.

They’ll probably just drag him around with him during their run, otherwise. And he doesn’t want that.

Plus, if he pisses them off any further he drastically reduces the chances of talking them out of blinding him.

“IF yoU'RE gOOd tEMmie iS Sure yoU’LL HAve fUN!” The creature pinning him has a big toothy grin.

“get  _ off _ !” Sans shoves her off, his back hitting the shop counter as he keeps scrambling away, “g-get!”

Blue magic surrounds his soul and he’s pinned to the floor. “Be a GOod sKElliE!”

“s-stop!” Sans immediately opens the Bonder’s connection, ‘ _ Chara!’ _

‘ _ Fighting Undyne!’  _ They snap. ‘ _ What do you want _ ?!’

‘ _ i n-need help-’ _

_ ‘Are you being hurt?’ _

_ ‘n..n-no b-but-’ _

_ ‘Then  _ **_shut the fuck up,_ ** _ I don’t have time to listen to you whine!’ _

The connection closes from the other end. 

“f-fuck…”

“ThAT's whAT We'rE goNNA Do, cUTe skELLie!” The monster grins, jumping on him.

His eyes widen and he lashes out again, a panicked breath catching in his throat.

“sTOP, oR tEmmIE wILL Tell yOur oWNer yoU attACKed hER.”

“s-so what?!”

“TemMIe bEts thAt’ll gET yOU In mOre troUBLe tHAn yoU'D LIKe!”

“y-yeah a-and you’ll b-be dust!”

“TeMMie dOEsn'T THInk sO. tEmmie wON't hURT You. So TeMMIe haS NO REasOn to worry.”

Sans tries to summon his magic again, but it fizzles out pathetically fast, “..p-please..”

The cat… Dog… Thing licks his cheekbones. “YOU'll HAve fuN litTLE SkELLIe!”

He shuts his his eyes, drawing in his knees as it bites the hood of his jacket and drags him behind the counter, “i-i d-don’t wanna do this, p-please..”

“ShUSh.” She scolds.

Sans swallows, stubbornly keeping his legs pressed together and his arms in front of his chest, “n-no..”

The blue magic intensifies, and she tugs his jacket over his arms.

“d-don’t t-touch m-my SOUL…”

“Be A GOod skELLie And TemMIe wILL leavE iT AloNE.”

“Ch-Chara will s-sense it..”

The creature giggles. “OkAy!”

“th-that’d be bad…”

“YuP!”

Sans swallows and shifts uncomfortably as the creature licks at his sternum. He feels trapped. Suffocated, under this counter. But he no longer knows how to defend himself - that’s exactly what he’s spent the last couple of months unlearning. He no longer has a choice as to what happens to him.

This is just how it is, now…

 

He can’t move his arms from their position pinned above his head, they’re tangled in the jacket sleeves, and soon further restricted by the sweater he’s wearing under it. Then those fangs latch onto his shorts and start to pull them down. Sans shivers, bunching up his legs and turning his head away. He tries to reach Chara again, but they’ve sealed their end of the connection.

Once again he feels a sick sense of betrayal. They promised they’d protect him, but here he is being raped and they won’t even listen to his cries for help. 

A rough, cat-like tongue starts lapping at his notch. Sans yelps, fighting against the sensation of magic pooling between his legs, his tail swinging wildly back and forth against the floor in distress, “n-no..” 

“Be A GOod skELLie.” Temmie chastises, glaring up at him.

Sans gulps, “..wh..wh-which do you w-want…?” He asks in a sickened voice.

Temmie pauses to think for a moment. “PuSSy.”

He nods, sitting back and shutting his eyes as he lets his magic take the form, shuddering and drawing his shoulders in as he feels her tongue against it, “gh…”

“yUmMY.” she mumbles, nosing inside his conjured vagina.

“p-please d-don’t m-make th-this a-any creepier th-than it h-has to b-be..” Sans pleads weakly, his legs and tail twitching, “u-uh..”

“HuSH.” She orders, biting him.

Sans gives a sharp yelp, crying out and forcing himself to keep his lower body still to keep the pain from getting worse. He feels his Split SOUL shudder in fear. “i-i’m s-sorry i-i’m s-sorry..!”

“GuD.” She gives him a few more licks.

Sans moans in spite of himself, swallowing and keeping his eyes closed to avoid watching the horrible scene unfolding. “n-ngh…”

“SeE? SkEllIe HaS FuNs!” Temmie has red magic staining her muzzle at this point. 

“y...y-yeah…” Sans tucks his chin against his chest and shifts his legs out wider.

The monster giggles and continues her administrations. Sans wheezes out another moan, body quivering. He wishes it wouldn’t feel good.

 

It’s quiet in the cave aside from the squishy sounds of Temmie devouring his pussy and his own breathless grunts and moans. The strange little creature keeps giggling softly, as well.

“n-nh...p-please…” Sans eventually chokes, hips locking and pushing forward a moment as more self-control slips away.

“yOu WAnnA FiNiSH CUte SkELLie?”

He nods, opening one eye, “m-mhm...p-please…”

“TEmMiE WaNs HeAr U Beg.” She pulls away slightly.

He’s far too practiced with this by now to even hesitate. “p-please, p-please i w-wanna finish, T-Tem, i w...i w-wanna come f-for you l-lemme come, p-please…” He begs, voice soft with a slight whine to it as he forces himself to look at her with large, sad eyes.

Temmie’s eyes nearly pop out of her sockets. That human trained their skellie  _ good _ . “KaY! T-TeM FiNISH!” She dives back in.

Sans chokes on a scream as he orgasms, hips bucking out spastically before he goes limp, panting and sweating. “g-gh…”

“WaS FUns! GOoD SkELLIe!” 

“p-please...p-please u-untie m-me n-now…”

It helps him free his arms from the tangle of his clothes. He immediately retreats, trying to pretend that none of it happened.


	2. Chapter 5: Papyrus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five

“ _ mph!”  _ Sans drops his jacket and grips at the bars of the kennel, shaking at the door and reaching one arm through, stretching for his brother as though it’s physically possible to reach him from the other side of the room. “p’s!” The spikes in the muzzle are digging into his jaw but he doesn’t care.

“WELL. YOU LOOK HAPPY TO SEE ME, DOG.” 

Sans forces a smile into his eyes, desperation making him take it as a joke. Papyrus has a right to be angry, after their last meeting. He shakes the cage door again. “‘s…”

“I SUPPOSE I SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED THAT A HUMAN CAN TURN YOU INTO A WRECK LIKE THIS. YOU ALWAYS WERE USELESS.” He stalks closer.

Sans’s smile drops and he slowly sits back, “Pah…”

“BUT KIND OF CUTE, IN A PATHETIC WAY. I ALWAYS WANTED TO WATCH YOU FALL APART.”

His back hits the far edge of the kennel. “...’oss…”

Papyrus reaches down to unlock the cage. Sans hesitantly reaches for his hand, shaking but too desperate for comfort to listen to the warning bells going off in his head. 

He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. He’s yanked out and slammed into the floor, pinned on his stomach by one of his brother's large hands. He cries out, squirming in place and clawing at the mats, “P’uh!”

Papyrus tears off his shorts without a word. His sweater follows.

Sans feels his marrow turn cold, and he freezes up. His eyelights shrink.

“AT LEAST I CAN FINALLY DO THIS.”

Sans starts screaming against the muzzle, thrashing with as much energy as he can muster and fighting to crawl away from his brother, clawing at the floor with broken fingers. No. No no no this can’t be happening. “ _ nh!” _

Papyrus barely has to exert any effort to pin him. He puts his weight on the smaller of them, practically sitting on him, and draws a pair of handcuffs from his belt. His hands now free, he grabs Sans’s trembling arms and holds them behind his back.  _ Thwhip _ .  _ Click. Thwhip. Click. _

“P’s! nh! ‘ls nh!” Sans screams, sobbing and shaking his head.

“WHY DON’T YOU MAKE A PUSSY FOR ME, BROTHER.”

Sans shakes his head more furiously, trying to close his legs.

Papyrus growls and smacks the back of his head, knocking his skull painfully onto the mat. Sans cries out in pain, sobbing and rubbing his head against the floor in a desperate effort to get the muzzle off. Chara has it laced far too well for that to work, however. 

His sibling wraps a gloved hand around his tail and uses it to lift and hold his hips up. Sans tries to shake it free, feeling a new sense of treachery that Papyrus is touching him on a such a vulnerable and secret part of his body. Papyrus had of course teased him about it a lot when they were younger but he learned to respect Sans’s personal space...or so he’d thought.

“nh...nh…” Sans sobs, shaking his head and shuddering at the feeling of Papyrus’s hips pressing against his, “nh…”

“STOP WHINING, SANS. THIS WOULD BE MUCH EASIER ON YOU IF YOU’D JUST COOPERATE.”

“ _ nh _ !”

“SUIT YOURSELF.” The larger skeleton rocks against his hips for a moment, drawing a sob out from him, then pulls back, still holding his tail up. He bites his other glove and uses the grip of his teeth to pull it off.

Ungloved digits begin tracing his notch. Sans starts screaming, hoping that somehow the sound can be distinguished from the other tortured screams in the dungeon. He tries calling to Chara, doing everything he can to force open the Bonder connection. But it stays firmly shut.

He’s helpless.

And so he does what he always does when he can't fight back. He gives up. He shuts his eyes and goes limp, albeit still weakly struggling to get free from Papyrus’s hands - instincts won’t let him stop.

“THAT’S A LITTLE BETTER, BROTHER.” Papyrus mocks, continuing to rub his pelvis in an attempt to garner a reaction.

Sans continues to forcibly hold his magic in his SOUL, not letting it manifest into anything although Papyrus tries to force it to. But he can sense Papyrus’s impatience.

It doesn't take long for his brother to get bored and drop him. 

A hand reaches up, grasps at the laces tied tight on the back of his head. “IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY A WORD, I WILL SHOVE MY BOOT THROUGH YOUR NOTCH.” The muzzle comes off.

Sans gasps in air, having been light of it ever since he started sobbing. “P-Pa-aps…!”

The pointed toe of Papyrus’s boot starts nosing its way into the hole. “I TOLD YOU TO  _ SHUT UP _ .”

Sans gives a staggered cry of pain, then yelps as he’s grabbed by the collar and yanked to his knees, “ghg!”

He’s in an awkward position, on his knees with his spine forcibly arched. Papyrus has the front of his collar in hand and is making him look up despite facing away, so that his sibling's face appears to be upside down. It hurts. 

“NOW ARE YOU GOING TO BE QUIET AND OBEDIENT, OR DO I HAVE TO FUCK YOUR FACE LIKE THIS?” 

Sans’s eyes widen in horror and he says nothing.

“THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT.” He’s thrown to the ground and lifted up to his knees and then his feet by the collar once again, this time facing his brother.

Sans shuts his eyes and turns his head away.

“OPEN UP OR I WILL  _ MAKE YOU _ .”

His jaw slowly parts, his body shaking as he sobs.  _ ‘this can’t be happening…’ _

The other skeleton pulls down his pants, revealing a glowing erection. Sans opens his eyes for just a second as his head is forced forward but he quickly closes them again.

As Papyrus forces his head back and forth along the shaft, Sans tries the link one more desperate time.

_ ‘master please...i’m so sorry...please…’ _

Sans shivers and unexpectedly moans, feeling magic pooling between his legs. His eyes widen in horror, and he tries to press his knees together to hide it, desperately attempting to call his magic back.

But it's too late. For whatever masochistic reason, he’s turned on now. His tongue forms beneath the magic in his mouth and he sobs brokenly. Papyrus laughs at him, to make it worse, and braces a hand on the back of Sans’s skull, forcing his length all the way down Sans’s throat and causing him to choke.

_ ‘i’ll be a good puppy i’ll be a good puppy for the love of god make this stop just kill me i’d rather be dead than fucked by my brother _ !’ Sans begs over the link, knowing it’s closed but too desperate to give up.

There’s a moment of silence.

Then a massive amount of confusion, pouring across the bond. ‘ _... your brother?’  _

_ ‘master please please i don’t want this i’m so sorry i’m so sorry…’ _

_ ‘I'm coming, I'm only about a minute away.’ _

Sans yelps as he’s suddenly shoved back onto the ground and forcibly turned to his stomach. His tail is grabbed again. “ _ nah _ ! P-Paps, n-no, p-please no!”

The door slams open. “ **_This wasn't part of the agreement, dipshit!_ ** ” 

Sans immediately scoots towards the corner as he’s abruptly released, crying and trying to hide himself.

“I WAS JUST--”

Chara’s hand flashes out, the knife flying and hitting its mark before Papyrus finishes speaking. 

Only once he’s hit, his form seems to shimmer a bit. Sans looks up, eyes widening as the tall skeleton’s form flickers again, and then changes to that of a moldbygg. Chara storms further into the room, drawing a second knife and finishing the job.

Sans just stares, taking a second to try and comprehend. “...wh..wh-what..?”

“I can't believe he fucking  _ did _ that. I mean holy shit that’s fucked up!” Chara shrieks, covered in dust.

“what…” Oh gods the taste is still in his mouth…

“I didn't even know they could shapeshift!”

“sh..shapesh-shift…?”

“Apparently! Did you really think I'd send your  _ brother _ in here?!”

Sans starts sobbing heavily because  _ yes _ , he had thought that. He'd been completely convinced that Papyrus was raping him and he'd been ready to die. 

Chara rushes over and kneels beside him. “My poor puppy…”

Sans cries louder, wanting to bury his face in his hands but unable to move his cuffed arms. 

They wrap their arms around him, pulling him into their lap gently so they can get a better look at the cuffs. “I’m so sorry….”

Sans presses his head to their shoulder, sobbing harder and straining at the cuffs.

“Please stop squirming, Sansy, I'm trying to see what kind of key I need.” They murmur. “... or would you rather I just reload?”

“r-reload r-reload p-please r-reload…”

“Alright.” There's barely a moment where Sans is stuck in time, then he’s curled on the floor of his cage, fully clothed. The lock isn't sealed. 

Chara enters a moment later. Sans curls up into a tight ball, hugging his jacket to his face and weeping. The taste is gone but he still remembers...why does he have to remember? Why can't he just forget like everybody else?

Chara comes over, sits beside the cage door and opens it. It's a silent gesture of choice- if he wants them to leave him alone, they're not touching him, but they're there if he wants them to hold him.

Eventually he looks up at them, but the look of betrayal in his eyes makes them glance away. Even so, a few seconds later they feel a weak tug on their arm.

They look back at him, guilt in their expression. It wasn't supposed to be  _ that bad _ . There were lines even Chara wouldn't cross, and they'd given that bastard a very specific set of directions. All of which were completely ignored. 

Sans holds out his arms but keeps his head down. Chara picks him up and sets him in their lap, rubbing the back of his skull in one of his favorite spots. “I'm sorry, Sans. I should've known better.”

“i…” Sans's expression squints up, “..i sh-shouldn’t have d-dodged...i deserved i-it…” He sounds like a broken record trying to convince itself. 

Surprisingly, Chara’s response is concise and firm. “No.”

“...i d-dodged…”

“Yes, and you deserved to be punished. But that dipshit… you didn't deserve what he did to you. I told him to scare you, Sansy, not  _ hurt _ you. Feel you up a bit, finger you maybe depending on how you were reacting. I… there are things even I won't do.” They shiver slightly. “And  _ nowhere _ in our agreement did it say he could do what he did.” 

“...y...b-but i c...i c-couldn’t r-reach you…”

“...” They stare at the floor. ‘... _ I felt bad…’ _

“..wh...what?”

“I felt bad about having to punish you with a method as harsh as that!” They blurt, clutching him to their chest possessively. “I felt bad and I don't like second guessing myself so I closed the stupid link and I'm  _ sorry _ , I fucked up really badly.”

“..m..m-master...i..” Sans clutches blindly at them, “i’m s-sorry…”

“It's okay, Sansy.” Chara mumbles. “We… we’ll learn from it and move on, huh? I won't involve other people when I need to punish you again, okay?”

Sans nods, trembling and holding them tighter, “o-okay…”

Chara smiles slightly, rubbing his spine through his sweater. “Will you be alright alone down here tonight?”

Sans swallows, “...i-i’ll b-be f-fine…” He whispers.

“I'll stay if you want, my little puppy.” 

“..th...th-that’ll b-be suspicious w-won’t it...y-you’ll h-have to reload again a-and then i-i’ll be alone a-anyway…”

“‘Oh Daddy I was just so excited to break my new pet that I couldn't sleep and ended up going back down to torment him some more’.” Chara mocks their own tone, adding a fluttering of their eyelashes to big doe eyes. It's kind of ridiculous.

Sans squints at them. It takes them a second to realize that he can't even process a joke anymore. 

“I have an excuse that will work, Sans.” They sigh. “Don't worry about it, okay?”

“..o-okay master…”

Chara pulls a sleeping bag and a pillow out of their inventory and begin to set them up on the mat. “Do you want to sleep next to me, or in your kennel?”

“n-next to you..p-please…”

They climb into the bag, then hold it open. Sans clambers in next to them, his eyes fluttering shut at the cozy warmth. He gives a purr in spite of himself.

Chara smiles and zips them inside, allowing Sans to use their arm as a pillow while they use the actual one. “Goodnight, my little pet.”

“g-good night m-master…”

Chara yawns and closes their eyes, wrapping their free arm around the skeleton. It doesn't take long for their breathing to even out. Sans stays awake for a bit longer, staring at their face. He wonders if he can forgive them - they’d apologized, yes, which was rare enough in and of itself, but there’s a sick feeling in his gut that they wouldn’t hesitate to try that again.

He’d  _ dodged _ ...that’s all he’d done. Sans isn’t so far gone that he isn’t capable of realizing what a small offense that was. Not to mention it was an instinctive reaction - not something he really could have helped…

For the sake of himself, Sans hopes he can forgive them, though. Grudges are exhausting to hold on to.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean if you guys had suggestions for other Pet Sans/ ?? We could  
> Listen  
> -L


End file.
